The present invention relates to a bicycle signalling device, and more particularly to a device having a reflective element.
It is normally seen that a yellow or red reflector is attached to the rear mudguard of a bicycle and reflects the light emitted by vehicles coming from the rear of the bicyclist to call the attention of drivers of the vehicles. Nevertheless, the reflector can be attention-calling only when there is a light emitted thereto and will have a reduced or even no affect at a rainy or foggy daylight or night. It is therefore tried by the Applicant to deal with this situation.